The Crow: Hunt
by FireHeart19
Summary: Joseph is executed for the murder of his wife. A year later, he will rise to make them pay.
1. Execution

Joseph stood in front of a judge, about to be sentenced. He was being tried for murder. It wasn't like this was new, he had killed once before. Only this time he didn't do what was said.

Sadly, the judge didn't care, as he was friends with the victim. So to say this was fair would be saying Hitler was a good man. But Joseph stood straight, no fear in his eyes and no shake in his body. That was his policy, always had been. "Joseph Craig, you will be executed. Next week." The Judge stood, and Joseph was led out in handcuffs.

In the next week Joseph was taunted by dirty cops, the judge, and himself. His only friend was a fellow inmate known as Blade. He hated his name, as did Joseph. One day they were playing chess and Blade spoke up, "So why you in here, Eminem?" Eminem, Joseph's new nickname, was the name Blade used to describe him. "Was accused of killing Alexandra Craig, my wife. You?" Joseph moved his knight. "I raped three women, at least so they said." Blade followed the action with motion of his Queen. Joseph looked up at the man, sympathy in his eyes.

"I know how you feel. Sorry." Suddenly, the cell opened and Joseph was pulled out. The police took him to an outside wall, where he was attacked by others, then they all stepped back. A man in a green leather jacket stood in front of him with a 12 gauge shotgun in hand. "Sorry we lied. No, I ain't." The gun rested on Joseph's head and the trigger was pulled.


	2. Resurrection

Joseph gasped as he woke up. His oxygen was cut off, and his first instinct was to get out, so he did. His fingers grabbed at whatever he was in, and his feet pushed it. It felt like he was able to break steel with his bare hands, as the wood box split open.

He pulled himself from the ground, finally breathing. His eyes adjusted and he saw it was the middle of the day, and a black bird was watching him gasp. _"Just cough and get up. You have work to do."_ The bird seemed to speak. Joseph coughed as commanded and stood up. He was in a black and red suit, which was covered with dirt. _"First, to your house." _The crow flew off, and Joseph followed.

As they ran, Joseph began to realize he was going miles without stopping for air. Also, he ran barefoot down a street of broken glass and heat without trouble. He greeted his discovery with a laugh as he jumped up and grabbed a bar, using it to climb up to the roof of the small house. And he yelled out with happiness as he shredded off his red shirt, before he followed the bird, who also seemed to laugh.

Finally they reached his house. Joseph went to grab the knob, and his eyes closed, to a memory.

"_Joseph!" Alley ran up to her husband as he walked in, and they kissed. "Hey baby." Joseph held his wife and looked into her deep eyes. He was in love with this woman, and couldn't live without her. And he had promised that when he bought the house. They walked in hand in hand._

Joseph gasped and in anger he put his fists through the door. He did this until the door lay in splinters at his feet. Then he walked in and to his bedroom. Everything was there, untouched. Joseph went to his closet and grabbed his faded black jeans. He slid them on and grabbed his Leatherman tool, pulling out the knife. He proceeded to carve into his chest a heart, in which he put three symbols: A+J. It healed, only leaving a scar. Joseph then slid on his dark brown leather jacket.

Then the crow dropped some eyeliner and white makeup onto his bed. Joseph touched it and had another memory, not his own though.

_Eric Draven looked at his harlequin mask, then grabbed his makeup. He painted the white all over his face, then proceeded to surround his eyes and cover his lips with black. He trailed the black over his cheeks in a smile, and vertically from his forehead to the end of his nose he put lines over both eyes._

Joseph opened his eyes to find he had done the same to himself. Now he walked out with the bird on his shoulder. "First the lying police officer."__


	3. Officer Liam

Joseph walked through the night, rain beating down on him and his friend. The rows of parked cars were more than the cover he would need, but he had no clue which one he needed. Yet. "Any idea?" he asked the bird. _"Sorry, but I try to avoid the ghetto." _The bird sighed. Joseph was touching all the door handles.

Suddenly his hand met the hood of a Dodge Charger. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"_Alley was slammed onto the officers hood with a gun to her head. 'You are mine.' the officer growled as hand raised her skirt. 'Got a date, slut?' then he put her in the car and started driving her to a warehouse." _

Joseph growled and grabbed his knife. The doors to the car were unlocked, to Joseph's delight. "You'll pay, officer."

Liam walked out of the hotel and got into his car, beginning to drive. He was on patrol, his trusty Beretta at his side. As he drove, he thought he heard a click, but figured it was the rain. Suddenly he spotted his victim, a blonde in high heels and a skirt, with a jacket hiding her shirt.

He stopped next to her and turned on his lights. She stopped, and he got out to get her. "Hello miss, a little late isn't it?" Liam grinned as he stepped up to her. "A little. Can I help you sir?" The blonde was clearly scared. "Yeah" Liam pushed her to a wall and cuffed her, knocking her to the side walk and turning around to grab his box of supplies.

He turned around and ran into a man with clown makeup in all black. Liam yelled out and fired five shots of Beretta lead into the man. Joseph fell to the ground and Liam growled seeing the girl was gone. "You think you can just let my sluts go? HUH!" Liam kicked the man who appeared to be dying. But suddenly a knife dug through his toes, and he fell back onto his car. The man stood and Liam watched as the three bullets slid out of his body and the wounds healed with no marks.

"I have a poem for you, officer." The man chuckled as a bird landed next to him. Joseph grabbed the Beretta and continued. "Your blood is red." He grabbed the knife from Liam's foot, blood shining on the blade, "Your veins are blue." He grabbed Liam's arms and slashed an X on each wrist, "You fucking killed my wife." Joseph stepped away and tossed the knife, watching it enter Liam's chest and puncture his heart, making him gasp. "Now I'll _fucking_ kill you." Joseph laughed a maniacal laugh and pulled the trigger on the Beretta, emptying the clip into Liam's brains, then tossing the gun to the side.

Joseph carved a crow into Liam's chest, took his gun and all his ammo, and drove off in his car. "Next, the witness."


	4. The MillionDollar Witness

Joseph drove up to a fairly nice house, owned by a celebrity. The gate was guarded, but only by a 17- foot high gate and three guards. Joseph stopped in front of the three guards. One walked to the side, trying to look through the window. Suddenly, bullets flew through the windshield, killing the other two guards, and one blasted through the door into the leg of the last one.

Joseph grabbed the security guards and loaded the two dead in the back and the live one in the driver seat. He put the keys in the ignition and grabbed the guard's shotgun. "Park it for me, now." Joseph put the gun to the man's head. The ignition sounded, and a spark went off in the gas tank. The car imploded and Joseph still stood with the gun, smiling as he walked through the bent gate.

John was packing his clothes to run when suddenly his door flew open and a black bird attacked him, putting him in his chair. Then before his eyes the crow disappeared into a human, one he remembered well… "My god!" John groaned as Joseph placed his boot heal on John's chest. "Hello Johnny-boy." The man laughed. "Joseph? I watched you die…" John was in horror.

Joseph turned and grabbed his shotgun from the door. "Yes, and now I will watch you follow." Joseph turned and placed the gun to John's chest. "NO!" John screamed, pleading. "You're pathetic. Here, confession time." A tape recorder was tossed on the desk.

"What do you wish for?" John asked. "Confess that you and your pals raped and killed Alexandra." Joseph growled as he slid the grip back and forward, cocking the shotgun and staring down the sights. John grabbed it and pressed the record button. "Me and the New York S.W.A.T raped and killed Alexandra Glasson." Then he handed it to Joseph.

"Good man. Now, window." John walked to a full wall window, sighing. Joseph stabbed the shotgun through John's spine, and a memory came to him:

"_John Johnson was going to be paid through the nose just to fuck an unwilling girl, then frame her husband. It was too good to be true, but it was happening. He shredded the woman's clothing off and proceeded to take care of his needs. He liked watching the bitch scream, but her tears were better. 'What a fucking whore.' He said laughing."_

Joseph was in shock. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He pulled the trigger and the buckshot shredded through John and the window, then John fell forward through the glass, that stupid grin on his face all the time.

Joseph, in anger, grabbed a shard of glass and walked to the still gasping John. "You won't die smiling." He carved a frown down John's cheeks, grinning as he stood and kicked the man, before he walked away with his bird.


	5. The Break Out

Joseph walked to the county jail with his shotgun in hand, and pistol at his waist. He grinned as he saw the police all walking around with stronger guns, and they all turned attention to him, looking shocked at the sight. "Hey look, it's that killer that's been showin' up." one said, as they all aimed their carbines and shotguns.

Joseph grinned as he stood in front of them, assuming the stance of Jesus. "Go ahead boys, fire!" Joseph began laughing as lead shredded his jacket and through the heart on his bare chest, as they ruthlessly fired. Finally they all stopped in shock as the wounds healed and Joseph began walking until he got to the brick wall that stood five meters high.

Suddenly a crow flew up, Joseph having disappeared, and attacked the wrist of one of them, making him fall to the ground with a sickening crunch. Then Joseph appeared, grabbed the gun from the nearest cop, twirled it and fired into the cop's chest, before grabbing his pistol and whirring around to fire into the head of two others, beginning to run while firing the officer's Desert Eagle and his own stolen one.

Finally, they both were out of ammo and Joseph jumped, tossed his pistols, and grabbed his shotgun. The pistols shredded into the chest of one officer, and suddenly the butt of the shotgun crashed the skull of one behind him, before Joseph jumped off the wall and landed on a guard, cracking the shoulders.

Joseph then walked to solitary, blasting through a lot of men and women as he went. He grabbed the keys from a headless man, remembering what cell he needed, 666. Joseph and his bird walked through the shot up hallway to the cell, where he slid the little door to the side and looked through it, watching Blade sleep. "Hey Blade, get up." Joseph opened the cell door and tossed a carbine assault rifle onto the dark skinned man.

Blade opened his black eyes, and was shocked at the sight in front of him. "Eminem? I thought you…" Joseph nodded. "The birdie here woke me up." Joseph fed the bird a piece of human flesh, and the men walked out. "Let's get you some better clothing. Orange is not your color." Joseph suddenly was blasted through the chest, and grinned as he spun and fell to one knee, blasting through the three S.W.A.T members, and Blade immediately fired off his rifle.

Joseph took the armor off one of the soldiers and gave it to Blade, then walked up to the gate, which was opened. He turned to Blade with a grin and handed him the keys to a 2010 Camaro. "You are free, goodbye Blade." Joseph smiled.

Blade smiled as he picked up a pistol, and walked on. "Hey Eminem, take care of the punks." Blade smiled back at the pale man. Joseph nodded, "And good luck Blade."


	6. The Officer

Joseph walked up to the body of a S.W.A.T officer who had been unfortunate enough to get his face beaten in by an escaping prisoner. Joseph still recognized the face through the blood, and leaned down to feel his face. The blood connected to his fingers and he yelled out as a memory came to him.

"_Alan did not like this idea. He was an officer, and this girl did nothing. But his initiation to this club that would protect his family was to join in raping and murdering the girl. 'Hey Alan, you get first time with this slutty girl.' the Pimp, also known as Judge Altebs. Alan whispered an apology to the girl as he began raping her."_

Joseph was crying as he pulled the officer's gun and proceeded to open fire on the body before walking away. _"Time to kill that asshole, kid. Let's go." _The bird rested on Joseph's shoulder. Joseph went to an armored vehicle and proceeded to hotwire it and drive out of the parking lot.


	7. Last Testiment

Joseph drove through the front doors of the courthouse, going through the first wall and causing many cries of shock and pain. He stepped out with his pistol in hand, taking out a guard with the door. Joseph tossed the keys on the guard, now out cold, "Park it for me."

Joseph was quick to walk to the courtroom with a judge that he was going to talk to. He was sitting at the desk, about to give verdict. Suddenly his hand was shot and the hammer fell to the desk. "Silence in the court, I have a confession." Joseph said as he walked to the judge. "I confess that I did not die that fateful day, nor did I commit the murder of Alexandra Glasson."

Then Joseph turned, pointing to the judge still. "This man is a murderer, rapist, and LIAR!" Joseph turned, jumped on the desk, and suplexed the judge to the ground. "And he also paid an entire jury to say otherwise. Is that not correct, judge Altebs?" Joseph shot the judge's leg, then proceeded to take a memory, growling as it came to him.

"_Judge Altebs smiled as he dragged the blonde girl to the room and shackled her, then his minions came in, two officers, someone to pay for lying, and some paying customers. The girl screamed as her wedding ring was pulled off and she was undressed. Then Altebs called the officer and began."_

Joseph almost shot if not for the fact that the bird had taken his gun. _"Not yet kid, you need a confession from him." _Joseph nodded, grabbed the judge and sat him on the stand. "Now, Jamison Altebs, did you not kill Alley?" Joseph growled it out, his once green eyes now the bright red of the crow, and his voice replaced by the powerful voice of the black bird. It was still him, only powered by bloodthirst and rage. Jamison shook his head, and was slapped by the left hand, which still bore a wedding ring, of Joseph. "I repeat, did you not _kidnap, RAPE, AND KILL MY WIFE, ALEXANDRA GLASSON?" _Now the voice was replaced by the cawing voice of the crow, as rage burned his eyes into brighter embers every moment. Jamison looked frightened but not at all willing to give in. "No, I did not."

Joseph slapped again, this time his claws shredding the man._ "TELL THE GODS DAMNED TRUTH!"_ Joseph grabbed the gun and shot just next to the judge. "Fine, I-I did… I am sorry but I hate those beautiful girls, always saying no to me." Jamison gave in, scared and now seeing Hell in Joseph's eyes. Joseph then gave the tape recorder to Jamison, before pulling the trigger and letting round after round plow into the man, covering him in blood. Then with the last round Joseph shot through Jamison's other hand. "May Jesus have mercy on your cursed soul."

Joseph walked out with the bird, taking Altebs's car keys. The Corvette was sleek black, which was quickly changed as Joseph shot it up. He still sat in it and drove to a graveyard, where he took out his own gravestone. Got out. Grabbed stick and dug down through soil. Found casket, opened. Embraced skeleton, whispered his love for her, "Remember my promise? I would never let anyone harm you? I hope this repays my breaking it. See you soon." Grabs revolver, spins barrel. Puts to chin.

Begins counting.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click

Boom

Blackness.

Sees forest, like Alley always dreamed of, sees the milk white unicorn with her on it smiling. Sees his black skeleton stallion waiting. Jumps on, following her, always following his dove. Like the Crow follows sorrowful souls, he follows her. Always. "Forever and Always."


End file.
